


Shower times

by Chimsdionysus



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seokwoo is a fine man, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimsdionysus/pseuds/Chimsdionysus
Summary: Seokwoo was running and figured it'd be nice to surprise his girlfriend, only to end up in the shower together.
Relationships: Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Shower times

**Author's Note:**

> Since there aren't so many smuts for Rowoon/Seokwoo, thought I'd do it myself oop :)

Seokwoo breathed heavily. He had been running for almost an hour now and he got sick of it. Clouds were starting to replace the sun and he heard people talking about rain coming up. Seokwoo sighed as he stopped running. He was close to y/n's home, that he knew. 

He walked the rest of the way, smiling at the thought of surprising his girlfriend. He knew she felt stressed nowadays because of her exams, so maybe she would feel better if he was around. 

Seokwoo walked up to her house and rang the doorbell. Only when the door opened and he saw his girlfriend staring at him he realized he looked like a mess. Sweat was dripping all over his forehead and cheeks, he had wet patches all over his t-shirt and his hair was drenched.

"Well hello there," she laughed, "come on in baby. What a pleasant surprise!" Seokwoo stepped inside. "Hey baby," Seokwoo got in and gave her a short kiss. "Sorry for looking like this, I was running and I thought it'd be nice to surprise you! But... I definitely didn't think this through," Seokwoo laughed. "It's alright. You can use my shower and I'll finish studying for now, then we can hang out." 

Seokwoo stepped closer and wrapped his arms around y/n. "What if we hit the shower together?" Seokwoo smirked. Y/n's cheeks slowly turned red as she giggled. "Well that's an option," she winked. She bit her lip playfully as she made her way up the stairs. 

Seokwoo quickly took his shoes off and ran after her. By the time he got to the bathroom, he already heard the shower water running.

He smirked by himself as he opened the door, revealing his already half naked girlfriend. In no time the couple stripped down their clothes and got into the shower cabin. 

"Well isn't this cosy?" Seokwoo giggled. "Very," y/n smiled as she kissed him. Seokwoo's hands slowly moved down y/n's back towards her ass, grabbing and pinching it lightly, causing y/n to moan softly into his mouth. 

Y/n broke off the kiss as she moved to her knees, getting on eye level with her boyfriends cock. She took it into her hands and softly rubbed the tip. Seokwoo hissed and moaned softly. He loved watching the size difference between them. He loved seeing her little hands around his big cock, her eyes looking up at him so innocently. 

She took the tip into her mouth and sucked on it lightly. Seokwoo leaned his head against the wall as y/n started to bob his head up and down fast. "Shit... Baby," he moaned, "your mouth feels so good." 

Y/n started deepthroathing her boyfriend, almost gagging on his cock hitting the back of her throat. "You're doing so well baby, shit." Y/n noticed that he got close, so she got off his dick and stood up. 

"I want you to cum inside me when you fuck me," she whined. Seokwoo smirked. "Are you sure babygirl?" Y/n nodded. "You're so filthy," he groaned as the couple started making out again, making her moan into the kiss. 

Seokwoo took it as a chance to slip his tongue into y/n's mouth. It didn't take long for Seokwoo to start kissing her neck, softly pushing her against the wall.  
He pulled her leg up to his waist, y/n getting the hint, wrapping it around him.

Seokwoo slipped his hand between their bodies, rubbing her parts softly. "Already wet for me?" Seokwoo whispered in her ear. Y/n looked deeply into his eyes and swallowed thickly, nodding.

Seokwoo softly rubbed y/n's clit in circles as he looked her into her eyes. As her eyes rolled back, Seokwoo entered her with his middle finger. "Look at me babygirl," he groaned softly.

He pumped his finger in and out of her faster, adding a second one as y/n moaned louder. "Come on baby, you can be louder than that for me right?" Y/n moaned out loudly as she digged her nails into his back. Seokwoo soon used three fingers, moving them fast and deeply. "Please, faster~" y/n moaned. "As you wish babygirl," Seokwoo said, almost moaned into her ear. He loved to watch his girlfriend being so fucked out all because of him. She moaned his name over and over again when he rubbed her clit once again, going harder and harder. "P-Please I'm gonna cum!" she moaned loudly. "Yeah? Gonna cum on my fingers? Cum for me baby," he smirked as he sucked on her neck, moving his fingers faster. It only took seconds before y/n was shaking and screaming, cumming on her boyfriends fingers. Seokwoo rode out her high and kissed her forehead. "You're so beautiful babygirl," Seokwoo smiled. "Please fuck me, Seokwoo," y/n begged. "Yes baby, I'll fuck you so well," he said as he entered her, both moaning out softly. As y/n adjusted to his size, Seokwoo moved slowly in and out of his girlfriend. "I'm ready baby." Seokwoo started moving at a rapid speed, fucking into his girlfriend deeply. "Oh, fuck, Seokwoo!" she moaned out loud. Seokwoo groaned at the tight walls of his sensitive girlfriend clenching around him. The bathroom was filled with the wet sound of Seokwoo's cock pumping into his girlfriend's hot entrance. The couple moaned out each others names over and over. "Baby I'm gonna cum," Seokwoo groaned. "Me too baby, please don't stop!" Seokwoo's thrusts got sloppier as he came deep inside her, moaning out louder. It didn't take long for y/n to start twitching and cumming loudly on her boyfriend's dick. Seokwoo slowly rode out their orgasms and panted. He slowly put his girlfriend down again, holding her tight. "I love you babygirl," he smiled. "I love you too~"


End file.
